Conventionally, there is known a printing apparatus in which a thermal printing section provided with a stationary line head and a dot printing section provided with a dot head are arranged in a same housing.
However, the thermal printing section is fixed in the housing. In a case of releasing the jam of the printed paper or in a case in which a fault occurs in the printing section, it takes much time for the access to the jam position or the fault position, thus, it is desired to make it easy to release jam and to carry out maintenance processing.